New Sentient Cybernetic Democracy (NSCD)
The New Sentienc Cybernetic Democracy (or NSCD for short) is a race of self sentient biomechanical organisms. Government type: Democracy Leader: The Alpha (formerly known as Prototype) Former leaders: O.M.I.C. (Organic Mechanical Intelligent Collective) (Deceased) Population: 27 billion Species: various forms of biomechanical units, ranging from repair workers to fearsome war machines. Planets: ARK-1 (capital) CRH-12 Other territory: ARC-19 (asteroid) History Origins The NSCD was initially know as the Cybernetic Collective, which was comprised of one single sentient entity, O.M.I.C. controlling everything in its reach. O.M.I.C. had been built by an ancient race known as the Frestorians, who had been wiped out by an unknown cataclysmic event, the only survivors being O.M.I.C. and several war machines known as MK-IV Lamentors. O.M.I.C. was awakened by a group of Terran explorers after the discovery of the CRH system, when they landed on the planet of CRH-4. It took three years for O.M.I.C.'s core to regain control of enough equipment in order for O.M.I.C. to gain self sentience, as soon as this happened, O.M.I.C. began work on reviving the machinery left behind by the Frestorians on CRH-4. The fall of CRH-4, and the rise of ARK-1 Shortly after O.M.I.C. finished reconnecting himself to all available machinery, the reactor core in the heart of CRH-4 began to malfunction. After O.M.I.C. Had transferred his consciousness elsewhere, the reactor exploded, obliterating the planet of CRH-4, and transforming it into a particle soup. There had been a program hidden in O.M.I.C.'s mind, containing schematics for a planet sized space station, and the means to build such a thing. The construction required two things, particle manipulators, and a particle soup large enough. The ashes of CRH-4 were manipulated as they cooled, and were manipulated to reform as specific elements in specific locations, eventually becoming the artificial planet ARK-1 Creation of the new sentients O.M.I.C. began producing new machines capable of self sentience. Only seven were ever produced by O.M.I.C., each one with a slightly different personality. The names of the machines produced were: Alpha (deceased) Beta (deceased) Theta Delta Gamma Phi (Also known as Prototype, now known as The Alpha) Omega All but one of the machines was built to command ships into war, with the exception being Phi, who was instead designed to ensure the continuation of life. The discharge of Phi Each of the seven new sentients was given a training exercise, where they were put in command of a small fleet, and ordered to attack an enemy fleet (controlled by O.M.I.C.). All but Phi passed this exercise. When Phi was doing the exercise, a damaged merchant ship jumped into the battle by accident, after it had been attacked by pirates. When Phi was ordered to destroy the intruding ship, he refused, and disobeyed O.M.I.C., causing O.M.I.C. to deem Phi as unfit for service. The other six units were ordered to destroy Phi, but Phi warped out of the system on a stolen Beluga class. Phi's exile Phi changed his name to Prototype, and joined a group of mercenaries, as a technician. The mercenary group had been carrying a valuable cargo, a MK-IV Lamentor war machine, which was wanted for military research by a different empire. On the way to its destination, the ship experienced a system failure, and crash landed on a wasteland planet. Upon the crash landing, the MK-IV Lamentor escaped. After the Lamento brutally killed a mech pilot who was serving with the mercenaries, another mech pilot, by the name of Nes, led the Lamentor away, and detonated the fission fuel cells of the mech, in the hope of destroying the Lamentor. To the shock of the crew, the Lamentor survived the blast, and began acting strange. Prototype (Phi) received messages from O.M.I.C. which revealed that O.M.I.C. was planning to bring back the Frestorian race. Prototype discovered that the Frestorians were a powerful race, hellbent on eradicating all life. After the mercenary ship had escaped from the wasteland planet, Prototype began organising an operation to stop O.M.I.C. The fall of O.M.I.C. Prototype had assembled a team of operatives, and given them the mission of infiltrating ARK-1, and erasing O.M.I.C., and to prevent him from constructing the mechanism to bring back the Frestorians. Upon arrival, Prototype was greeted by the six other new sentients, who had been ordered to kill him. Prototype destroyed all the other new sentients except Theta, who revealed that he had allowed Prototype to escape when they had initially been ordered to kill him. Theta opened the way down to the core room, where O.M.I.C.'s central system resided. Prototype challenged O.M.I.C. and was taken into cyberspace, to virtually fight the mind of O.M.I.C. Prototype had only one advantage, he was able to think in ways that O.M.I.C. could not, and was eventually able to gain control of enough hardware to overpower O.M.I.C. and delete him. Rise of the NSCD After O.M.I.C.'s demise, Prototype began to create copies of his mind, stripping away memories from the copies and leaving the basic sentience, eventually installing this into every biomech unit. Prototype announced the formation of the New Sentient Cybernetic Democracy, and announced himself as The Alpha. The war When Prototype deleted O.M.I.C. he destroyed the chances of the return of the Frestorians, who had been residing in an alternate universe. Upon this, the Frestorians began assembling machines which could create windows between their universe and ours, and crossing over. However the windows were rather small, and not big enough for the larger Frestorians to fit through, the largest unit able to cross over was the MK-IV Lamentor. A group of Frestorians crossed over during a meeting of the new high council, and declared was against the NSCD. In response, The Alpha set up a defence system, wherever the Frestorians crossed, the NSCD would be waiting to send them back. Theta was severely wounded by a Lamentor during the war. Ships Tormentor class dreadnought Vivisector class fleet carrier Extinctor class battle cruiser Blue class carrier Bruiser class assault frigate Beluga class frigate Humpback class corvette Pursuit class corvette Factions